The Nyx Chronicles
by Volgerain
Summary: This story is about Nyx and her interaction with her crew members. It focuses more on her life at the headquarters rather than in missions.


**The Awakening**

I awaken halfway to a small container that I am in.

_What….Where… am I?_

Only being half- aware, I can make out blurry figure outside whatever is holding me, clearly moving, but I can't make out what.

_Who… is that? ….why can't…. I move?_

Still in a daze and unable to move, I try to comprehend what is happening. I am lying down; arms crossed in some skin- tight suit? Soon my sense of touch begins to return. I begin to feel cold, almost like I'm frozen solid. Every breath I take sends a wave of pain through my lungs, as if they haven't been used for years. My sense of touch returns to my legs, which feel like solid metal.

_This is so… strange…._

Soon I can feel my entire upper body. My chest feels as if it is being crushed, and there is nothing I can do about it. The first things I try to move are my arms, but they are locked in place. My next idea involves me rocking myself back and forth to try and get out of this thing holding me inside, but I have to energy to do so.

_What am I doing in here?_

Soon I begin to hear. Outside of the pod is a loud, roaring noise that vibrates my tomb, muffled by the container I am trapped in. All this confusion is overwhelming to me.

_I can't think now, I'm too tired._

I close my eyes and drift back into a heavy sleep. What seems like hours later I awake again. This time I am more aware. Although my body still aches and is locked in place, I feel more alert and less overwhelmed by all this confusion. Just then my container opens above me and person leans over to look at me, but not an ordinary person; they have a reddish helmet and suit like I do. It doesn't take long before I am surrounded by others wearing suits like the first. They stare at me as if they expect me do to something.

"What's your name?" one asks.

I try to respond, but I am still frigid and can't even speak. I try to raise my arms, but the cold keeps them on my chest.

"Hello? Anyone there?" one says. Someone then proceeds to have their hand in front of my head. He/she then reaches in to grab the top of my helmet and rock my head side to side.

"Don't tell me we lost her."

"Aw man! I was really looking forward to her joining us!"

"If you think she's dead, you're probably wrong, she could be in a coma or just very weak from all the ice around her pod."

"Well go ahead, do something then."

"Do what?"

"Anything you think that would wake her up"

"Ok, fine, let's first get her out of there first."

I hear a person walk over to my right side. Then a hand reaches in a grabs both my wrists (quite firmly, I must add) and drags me out of my pod as if I were a doll. My legs hit the ground when I get out, then once I am completely on the floor, I am turned to face a certain direction, then hands are released, which slams my head on the ground.

"Well you could have been nicer with that"

"Oh well"

"At least put her arms back in a comfortable position" Someone proceeds to place my arms back into the crossed formation they were at when I was still in the pod.

"Well now what?"

"Hey, she might still be frozen, try heating her up again"

"Would that work?"

"Well, it really can't hurt."

"Ok, everyone get out."

"Light 'er up Ember!

_Ember? Heating me up?_

The others leave, except one; the same one who I saw when I first awoke. Suddenly, my surroundings turn a deep orange and I begin to warm up.

_Oh that's exactly what I needed. _

The constant flow of heat feels heavenly against my icy skin. The constant flow makes is even better, keeping the temperature constant around me, even as it heats me up.

I start to regain control of my muscles and I can start moving my fingers slightly. Then I can move my hands. I lift my hands off my chest to move my fingers and turn my wrist. Soon I can control my whole arm; I try to raise my arms, and as I do, my elbows slide off my chest to hit the ground on either side. From there I can raise my forearm to make it perpendicular to the ground, but that is where it will stay due to my lack of strength. Next I can feel my toes and feet, then the legs, and next the neck. As soon as my neck becomes usable, I attempt to lift my head to get a better look around the room I'm in. I get my head slightly off the ground, only to be slammed back down by a foot, followed by the only other person in the room saying "I know you're eager, but just chill" Followed by a girly chuckle. I really want to get her foot off of me somehow, but I just don't have the strength to do anything about it.

_Nothing like holding down a helpless person_

_Well since I can't do anything about that I might as well relax and enjoy the nice heat_.

No sooner did the heat cease, the person in the room removed her foot from my face. The room then filled with the clanking of metal on metal as the others rushed in to see my state. They surrounded me, and looked as if I was about to tell them some big secret.

"So that name of yours?"

_Hmm my name? I'm sure I know it, just have to remember it….Was it.. no not that…. Oh yes I remember now_

Still being quite weak, I manage to say "i... it's…. Nyx"

As if they were trying to contain their excitement one says, "Nyx huh?"

"Well then "Nyx," you're gonna have to get up sometime, so might as well do it now"

I really didn't want to do that, so with the energy I had I manage to let out a low toned moan "uuunnnnnngggg"

Everyone surrounding me found that humorous and is laughing instantly, some even stumbling back to avoid tumbling over.

Someone manages to say though the laughter "well she sounds **quite** pleased!" And they continue to laugh.

During the time everyone is recovering, I thing about how I am going to get up. My best guess is that rolling over on my elbows and then sliding up my knees is the best way. So I rock myself gently to the left, then with all my force I rock myself to the right, and it works; I am holding myself up by my forearms. My head starts throbbing causing me to get dizzy and my vision impaired.

_Ow gez what did I do? Was that little maneuver seriously tiring?_

Luckily it doesn't last long, but I am still left with a mild, lingering pain in my head. I ignore it and get on with my plan of getting up. By this time the others had stopped their laughing and were watching me yet again. So onto the part where I have to get my knees under my stomach. Still lying face first on the ground but resting on my forearms, I try to lift my rear up, but I can't find the strength to pull my legs under me. Instead, I try to push upper body backwards to get into a kneeling position. It was quite easy to do, and my rear is now on my heels, but I still need to get off my hands, which are still on the ground holding my weight. I inch my hands closer to me and up my legs to still keep my balance. By this point my head is pounding again and I am breathing quite fast, but I am excited that I can finally look around the room a little. I am limited to a downward angle at the moment since I am still holding a fair amount of upper body weight on my hands which are braced on my legs. I see lots of legs from the others surrounding me. They have different sizes, colors, and patterns! They stand out massively in this pure grey room. I see my pod in the center of the room, and ahead of me is a doorway leading somewhere.

"Well cmon you're halfway there"

"Yea you got this Nyx"

But I don't. My hands give up and my upper body falls forward. Now I'm face- first on the ground with no energy left.

"Aww you were so close!"

"At least she tried"

"Alright she looks pretty tired, let's put her in bed and let her rest."

_Let me rest? Wasn't I just asleep for a long time?_

"Frost, take her to her room."

"Sure thing!"

Someome, I presume the one named "Frost" walks over and bends down next to me on my left.

"Alright Nyx, I'm going to puch you onto your back so I can pick you up. I just don't want you to be surprised"

_Yea whatever I just want to be able to stand up_

So he pushes me down onto my side, where I lay with my legs curled up to my head. He crawls over to me and puts his fist on the ground so close to my knee they are touching. He grabs my feet and pulls them toward him to straighten them out. He moves closer to my head and pushes me onto my back. Then he slides his hands under my knees and my back and proceeds to pick me up. The second I'm leaning against him I feel how cold he is.

_Jez he's so cold. Couldn't you have picked someone else to carry me?_

I feel pretty weird right now, I gotta say. I'm in a metal suit, curled up in someone's arms being carried somewhere, and I'm barely awake so every step he takes is like an earthquake to me.

As we leave the room, I lift my head up slightly to see where we are going. We walk out the door of the room I was in and there was apparently another part of it that was sealed off. We walk out another door to a large, silver hallway. Every step taken is echoed massively throughout, and with many people walking, It's almost overwhelming to me. Frost stops in the middle. Along with the others.

Frost says to the others"You guys going following?"

"Yea sure, why not"

With much enthusiasm, someone says "Yep, I want to see her when she wakes up!"

"That might be a while Mag. Did you see how weak she was? She's gonna need a lot of sleep to recover."

Everyone starts walking down the hallway in the same direction, making a ruckus with each step. At last we reach a half- circle door, which opened automatically when a group member got near. Inside, there is a single circular room with multiple doors around. There's a ladder over to the left that leads up to a catwalk that goes along the edge of the room, which connects to another set of doors. The catwalk has what I would guess is a safety rail.

Frost turns around to face the others and says "Alright which room does Nyx here get?"

"She can get room 4 for now."

"allrighty" Frost replies

I can hear the others talking about something quietly in the background, probably about me. Frost walks up to a door, waits for a second or two, and says,

"Yo someone wanna help me out over here?

"Oh yea, sorry I got it."

As someone walks over to us, they ask "The default is 1111 right?"

"Yep"

"Allright that's what I thought"

Someone walks over to a small box on the wall and enters in the code they were given. The door opens and Frost walks inside. The room inside is small, with a circular bed on one side, a chair, and some sort of person- sized machine. Frost goes straight over to the bed and places me down on the bed in the near center on my back.

Frost enthusiastically says "Ok Nyx, you gotta get some sleep to recover! Shouldn't be too hard, though, you looked pretty beat when we pulled you out of your cryostasis chamber. Sleep tight!"

And with that said, Frost leaves the room. I'm alone for a couple seconds before Frost comes back into the room.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention, we're going to have people in here keeping watch over you in here in case you need anything or something happens. We'll let you fall asleep first, give you about an hour or so to do that before the first person comes in to take watch. So, again, sleep tight!"

And he leaves again, this time he doesn't come back.

_Ok, so what am I doing here? What am I? And who are all these people acting like they know me? Could I have been brainwashed? No, that doesn't explain why I'm so weak. But on that subject, why was I so weak and in that "cryostasis chamber?" Well I do remember being cold when I was still inside, so was I frozen inside? That's probably right, but I still don't know how I got there in the first place. Also, who was I before this? Was I still in this suit before? Well I can't answer these questions on my own, so I better try to sleep some. _

I close my eyes and quickly drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
